Faith Seed
Faith Seed is one of the three secondary antagonists of the 2018 video game Far Cry 5 ''(along with Jacob and John Seed). "Faith" is a rank in the Project at Eden's Gate and not this woman's actual name. In charge of the Bliss distillery throughout Eden's Gate, Faith is in control of making sure that the followers of Joseph are happy and blindly obedient. A manipulator and liar, Faith will say anything to sway sympathy for her cause - including violence. She was voiced by Jenessa Grant, and was portrayed by Mackenzie Lawrén in ''Inside Eden's Gate. Biography Background The woman's name is not Faith (a letter from Tracey implies her real name is Rachel and the two of them were close friends before she joined the cult). She was the herald of the Henbane River region of Hope County. Faith claims that she was ostracised by her community and abused by her family which led her to turn to drugs to help and was close to suicide. She claims meeting Jospeh gave her purpose and was welcomed into the Project like a new family. Despite this, Faith claims that she was threatened into joining and bombarded with drugs, claiming that she didn't want any of this. Of course given her manipulative nature anything that Faith says can be doubted. Events of Far Cry 5 Faith was present when a group of US marshals entered Hope County with the intent to arrest Joseph Seed. With the interference of cultists, the arrest of the Father stopped and Marshal Burke was placed under the control of Faith thanks to a Bliss overdose. A Leap of Faith The Deputy begins to liberate Henbane River so Faith ambushes them in a Bliss-induced hallucination and transports them to a place called "The Bliss", a realm that all Bliss-users are linked together thanks to a state of euphoria. She explains to the Deputy her backstory to convey sympathy and displays her powers in The Bliss by flying the Deputy and herself to the statue of Joseph. Marshal Burke is also there under an overdose of Bliss and jumps from the statue; the Deputy follows but the hallucination ends upon impact and they wake up surrounded by corpses (implying that Faith manipulated other followers to commit suicide). Her voice is heard, promising they will meet again when they are ready. Faith often appears as a hallucination to taunt the Deputy, usually creating visions of herself, hostages and even replacing docile animals for more dangerous ones whenever the Deputy approaches. One time, the Deputy enters The Bliss yet again and meets Faith who leads them to a sermon with other cultists and Marshal Burke listening to Joseph. He attempts to reason with them by manipulating The Bliss into showing his vision of the collapse that's a massive explosion then a world on fire. The Deputy is only woken up by Tracey and Whitehorse who uses a syringe to let them violently exit The Bliss. Ignorance is Bliss When the Deputy re-enters The Bliss, Faith is more hostile this time yet she still attempts to make them see the reason of her actions. Using Marshal Burke as a puppet, the two go on a boat ride across The Bliss where he explains that despite what they believe he does not want to be saved (whether this is the marshal on a Bliss overdose or Faith speaking him through him is unknown. When the boat ride is over, the Depity chases Burke and remove some him from The Bliss, infuriating Faith. Entering the Bliss yet again, Faith is outwardly aggressive towards the Deputy this time and pushes them around to a vision of Marshal Burke and Virgil, a helper of the Cougar Resistance. She derides the Deputy for trying to be "a hero" and described their hubris with a comparison to the Greek gods - as a punishment she forces Burke to shoot Virgil, opens the gates to the prison stronghold for the Resistance that lets in the cultists and then shoots himself. The Deputy awakens from The Bliss and saves the prison from being overrun by Peggies and discovers that Sheriff Whitehorse was kidnapped. They leave promising Tracey that they will kill Faith as she cradles a dead Virgil. Lost Paradise Prepared to confront Faith in The Bliss, the Deputy finds Faith and Whitehorse taking a walk whilst singing a hymn together - she warns the Deputy to not interfere with Whitehorse and transports the two of them to a large area. She is able to replicate herself, fly and produce Angels to attack the Deputy all whilst firing energy blasts and screaming in frustration over their continued defiance - claiming that she was forced into this life by Joseph's threats and supply of drugs. Ultimately, the Deputy defeats Faith where she claims that even though Joseph believes himself the saviour, they will be the end before entering the river and succumbing to her wounds. Her essence in The Bliss is transmogrified to that of a flower which the Deputy plucks from the ground. Personality As stated by others, Faith is a siren leading others to their doom whilst keeping them blissfully happy. Being a master manipulator, she easily conveys herself as a victim to garner sympathy and loyalty for Joseph yet this only hides her cruelty. Faith sees little to absolutely no wrong in any of her actions as in her mind she's providing happiness and peace to her followers who make their decisions to be part of The Bliss on their own, spinning her enemies as violent extremists attacking innocent people. To help manipulate her victims, Faith likes to depicts herself as innocent and childlike as can be seen in The Bliss where she often giggles, runs and skips around to appear harmless. Her likeness such as dressing completely in white and attempting to appear pure is to make herself appear like a flower - both in attempt to help her manipulations and convince herself, despite this Faith holds doubt in her own purity due to her implied past of drug addiction and her true value to the Seed family. Although Joseph grieves as much over Faith's death as his two brothers, a letter implies that she felt some doubt in The Father's mission and was worried if he would punish her for it. Despite claiming to be loyal to The Father for accepting her for "who she is" and giving her a new family, Faith apparently lives in fear of whatever punishment Joseph will inflict upon her should she disappoint him. As the fourth Faith, she is constantly worried that one day she could be replaced like her predecessors - this is especially evident when the Deputy burns her personalized Words of Joseph and she sounds terrified over what he'll do to her. During her fight with the Deputy, Faith screams that was she bombarded with drugs and threatened by him to do his bidding at a young age. Of course as Virgil, Dutch, Tracey, Whitehorse and virtually everyone says Faith is known to be a liar so everything she says holds some doubt. Equipment and Abilities *'Master Manipulator': Faith is extremely perceptive at identifying a person's weaknesses and exploiting them, prior to using the Bliss. *'Bliss Chemical Compound': She utilizes a special chemical compound with powerful hallucinogenic effects and is often referred by cultists to be Divine Science and a Gift from God's Green Earth. **'Hallucinogenic Inducement': She can cause people to feel severe hallucinogenic effects and make them see things. People who have been exposed to the Bliss usually encounter her throughout their days even when she is not within the vicinity. **'Hallucinogenic Energy Blasts': Using the Bliss's hallucinogenic effects, she can create blasts of energy to throw at the Deputy. Given the fact that the Deputy doe get hurt by these suggest that it is either a weapon not seen due to the bliss, or a Conversion Disorder, as the Deputy's mind believes that it is being harmed and makes the body behave and respond to the attacks. **'Hallucinogenic Wings': She can conjure up hallucinogenic wings for her to fly. **'Brainwashing': She can use the Bliss to severely brainwash people and make them addicted to her suggestions. She can even use these to create the Angels, mindless human drones who live in a purgatory like zombified state. Gallery Faith-Seed-Key-art.jpg|Faith Seed on the video games' cover art. FaithSeed01.jpg Faith-Inside-Eden's-Gate.jpg|Faith in the short-film Inside Eden's Gate. Jayden-bell-rgdfrto.jpg Faith-Seed-defeat.jpg|Faith Seed upon her death, moments before her death. Trivia *John Seed (probably the most sadistic of all the Seed siblings) considers Faith much worse than him due to her drugging up her followers and mistreating them. pl:Faith Seed navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Addicts Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Suicidal Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Grey Zone Category:Legacy Category:Heretics Category:Western Villains